


【盾冬】Roche Limit（1）

by Demmer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmer/pseuds/Demmer
Summary: -"你的数学是体育老师教的吗？"-“没错。连我的第一堂性爱课也是老师教我的。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬】Roche Limit（1）

00

如果自己没带抑制剂就好了。

因为飞机的晚点而被迫安排在宾馆里，现在正四脚朝天躺在单人床上的Bucky如是看着天花板闷闷想道。他是为了防止在人满为患的机舱里信息素泄得到处都是才给自己来了点。不过现在可好，如果没这个自觉性，他就能借着发情期去打扰隔壁房间的Steve老师了。

而现在只留下他被药剂安抚后满脑子的“我要做爱”“我要被标记”等等诸如此类的欲望，陷在陌生的柔软被窝里失眠到了凌晨两点。

谁说只有轮到发情期发作的时候omega才会失去理智的。他现在就快要疯了。

01

至于Bucky是怎么来到这破地方的，一切得从头说起。

几年前他还是个中学在读生——16岁，在每个人几乎都能开出花来的年龄，他也不例外。自诩“布鲁克林一枝花”，连妹妹瑞贝塔都对他无言了。

坐落在纽约市布鲁克林区的乔治·华盛顿学校又一次迎来一年一度的开学季。此前在为期两周的夏令营中，巴基那天生自来熟的性格已经让他和众多的同学们打成一片。玩得最好的大概是Sam Wilson，一个精神抖擞的黑人小伙，是个肉眼观察就可以判定的Beta。还有两个女孩，Wanda和Natasha，她们走在一块的时候，几乎班上一半的目光都要被吸引了去。两个女孩的共同点显而易见，长得美，头发一样的鲜红，就像深秋的枫叶。

Bucky自然也多看了两眼。一来二去，四个人也便相熟相知了。

值得一提的是，Nat虽是个不折不扣的美女，却是个alpha，这在女生里实在很罕见。她时常搭着Bucky的肩膀调侃：“没有人对你说过，你笑起来时真的很像个omega么？”

还好，只是像。

Bucky不禁舒了口气。

在Bucky满怀憧憬的开学第一天，枯燥古板的几个老师就让他昏昏欲睡。在经历了无聊又晦涩的一节生命科学之后，终于轮到了体育课让他闷头睡个好觉。

体育课的新老师Steve Rogers，好像是应届毕业生。因为第一次任教，自我介绍时还有些局促。他环顾四周时注意到了不远处一个褐发的男生，尴尬又温柔地说：“倒数第二排的那个男生，可不可以不要睡觉？”

Bucky在众人的环视下睡眼惺忪地睁开了眼，连着耳机线的手机一块掉了下来。

“······”

他的眼睛像一片浅水海域，瓦蓝里带着一点绿，好像要就此铺陈开自己的一整个少年光景。  
初秋的暖阳洒过来，他的金发就和光融合在一起。

大概是真的挺好看，以至于Bucky有那么一瞬间就想让自己被标记。

他拍了拍脑袋，操，你又在想什么呢。

“对不起老师，下次再也不会了。”他眨了眨眼睛，“别的课不敢保证，但是您的课上我肯定不会犯困的。”

话没说完就引起了全班一阵哄笑，笑声里Steve不太好意思地挠了挠头，好像一瞬间脸就红了。第一节课规定是不会带着学生去操场的，大家也就吵吵闹闹地度过了半节自习课，只是Bucky半节课只写了半张卷子，然后盯着远处的黑板发呆，消磨了剩余的二十分钟。

唉，饶是他在众人眼里是个轻狂又风情的种，实际上他说完这句颇有撩拨意味的话后，心里格外忐忑不安。

不过，能不能让他记住我呢？

下一堂数学课，Steve老师又大踏步地进了教室。好像才过了一节课，他几十多分钟前的紧张局促就通通消失了。有人问道：“数学老师生病了吗？”

Steve笑着说：“校长先生这次的安排很有意思，我就是你们的数学老师。”

“？？？”

Bucky的下巴都快被震惊掉了，他扶了扶眼镜。

这就是所谓“数学是体育老师教的”吧······ 

Steve状态很好的时候，讲课也非常非常棒，Bucky在内心都忍不住给他喝彩了。不过他还是刷刷地写掉了别的作业，至于数学课？有Steve的脸可以看，题目什么的好像一点都不重要。

同桌的Sam咬着笔头，用余光瞥了他一眼，腹诽道：“智商高就是好。” 

下课后，Bucky忍不住和Sam开始讨论起Steve是alpha还是beta，Sam白了他一眼：“说不定是个外强中干的家伙。还有，收收你那傻笑，简直像收获了你的人生第一春一样。”

Bucky反驳：“我真的没有。”他双手举过头顶，把脚也顺带着翘了起来，“我一个alpha怎么会费尽心思去想着讨好别的男人······只要我招招手，一堆omega就会闻风赶到的。”

因为Steve的确外貌出挑，不少女生也竞争起了帮老师收发作业这些琐碎小事。更有甚者，拍马屁套近乎的意味溢于言表，每一堂下课都往办公室跑。自己做的折纸啊模型啊，买的糖果饮料面包，堆满了Steve的课桌。高年级的班主任Tony Stark说，Steve先生，可别仗着年轻精力好忘了本职工作——还有啊，你到底是来教课的还是撩妹的！！！

Steve笑了笑，他听出来后半句Stark先生在开玩笑。这时Stark的课代表插了一句：“先生您不是有Pepper阿姨吗，怎么听语气像嫉妒一样？”Tony踢了他一脚：“滚吧。”

后来这学生来多了Steve才知道，这孩子叫Peter，是Tony特别欣赏的学生。于是理所当然地，Tony也问起Steve有没有几个让他记忆深刻的人，他若有所思：“······有吧。一个捣蛋鬼第一节课就给我睡觉，后来还说什么，只有我的课他才肯好好上——”

Tony：“扎心了，原来男生也喜欢你。”他转过去后，又把椅子转回来，“他叫什么？”

“忘记了，”Steve只好翻开点名手册，“大概是这个，B-A-R···姓‘Barnes’的。”

02

Beta对于信息素的敏锐程度是明显弱于另外两类人的，甚至于对信息素选择性嗅觉失灵，身体更不会起一点反应。以至于Bucky有一天问起Sam空气里是否有一股······焦糖玛奇朵的味道，Sam懵懵地问：“你想喝奶茶？”

为了不暴露出自己身为omega的敏感引起的异样，他只好耸耸肩：“也许是吧。”

这气味愈加浓烈，Bucky就愈加坐立难安。他赶忙向意大利语老师告了假，冲去厕所。

一楼的风景其实很棒，教室外的走廊连着树荫，偶尔意外之幸，草地上能撷取到几颗滚落的松子。秋天总是有这么多惊喜，可惜他被那阵疑似alpha的信息素搅弄得七荤八素，只好像寻找救星似地跑去男厕所。

他合理怀疑，厕所是很多alpha与omega们发泄或者互助的地方。浓郁的各种味道混杂其中，松脂、咖啡、香草、薄荷、伏特加、哈瓦那烟云雾······甚至还有奇妙的二氧化硫味，像鱼腥一样让人作呕。至于那石楠花，大概是······

卫生间的构造有些奇特，就着半开的窗户，隔着一片稀疏的绿化带就连着篮球场。

Bucky不免好奇地透过窗向外眺望。

他一眼就看到了。是Steve Rogers。

他身上穿着黄色的湖人队球衣，在不远的地方和几个男生打球。Steve个子高，Bucky虽然不怎么懂但倒也看得出来，Steve和那几个——大概才刚刚认识的队友，打配合非常强。

Bucky五味杂陈地叹了口气——他到底是很好很好的一个人，大家都喜欢他。

既然大家都喜欢他，那我喜欢他，又怎么会出错？

当Bucky浸没在新欢的痛苦、郁热和震颤里，他突然意识到，这一阵焦糖玛奇朵味，是从Steve那个方向传来的。

气味愈演愈烈了。

他忍不住低下头看着自己裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的家伙，无奈地想，无论以后到学校落下什么作业，都不能落下那个瓶子。那个他只能放在书包最隐蔽的地方的秘密，藏着他所有无法宣泄的燥热的感动和疯狂。

他只好躲在狭小的隔间里自慰。精液流入下水道。看着浊液消失在眼前，好像他的许多靡丽绮梦也随之不见了。

还好没到真正的发情期，否则他真的要玩完。

少年人的生殖系统还未彻底成熟，泄露的味道并不算很多，教室离卫生间不近，Bucky只好祈求上帝没事。千万不能让同学们都知道这件事情，否则布鲁克林的那一枝花还没盛开就要凋谢了。

Steve挥汗如雨的时候，感觉自己的alpha信息素好像跟着汗水一块蒸腾出了体内。他心虚地问四周的人：“嗨，你们······有没有闻到什么气味？”

四周的人都摇了摇头。

Steve悄悄问：“······你们都是beta？”

有一个矮个的男生怯怯地说：“其实大家都知道······我不是。”

Steve有些惊讶，不过他并没有把心里的疑惑全盘托出，也许有些人机体发育没到成熟期，也许人家为了防止出意外情况服用了很多药品，倒也未可知。他点点头：“好吧——嘿，继续啊！干了对面的！”

03

Bucky记住了这次教训后长了不少记性。不过生理方面的困难他能勉强捱过去，心理方面的话——好像这一场浩浩汤汤的爱意，每一天都在蓬勃生长。

教师节那天，很多很多的女生都给Steve送了礼物。男生懂得更多一点，球衣球鞋，投其所好。唯独Bucky什么都没想出来，最后只想出来一些文绉绉的情诗，写在小本子上，写了撕、撕了写，最后写了一句：

“患史蒂夫·罗杰斯症候群。”

Rebecca从小就觉得，像哥哥James这么自恋又意气风发的人，如果真有个喜欢的女孩，大抵会很认真地谈一场直球恋爱。

只不过她不知道Bucky是个omega，还是一认真就怂得要命的那种类型。

于是第一次“特殊意义”的教师节就这样过去了。

真棒。

师生之间的关系就和清汤一样，即使佐了几味调料，一稀释又通通没了。如果再回想，那些心动的瞬间仿佛水渍干涸的痕迹，连余味都没有。第二天又是知识交易的甲方乙方，好像永远再无法逾越和篡改了。

Bucky的信心好像在做运算，不小心就清了零。即使是不经意的偶遇和对视也能带他上云霄，可是再看到Steve对自己似乎一点也没那个意思，又一次跌入谷底。

再后来，偶遇都变成刻意安排。他喜欢逗留在上课铃响的最后一刻，捋好衣服和刘海，从转角突然出现，然后和捧着书的Steve打个照面。

“老师今天心情很好呢？”

Steve笑了笑：“当然。你现在在外面干什么呢，快回去上课。”

办公室离教室前门大概有20米的距离，他想让Steve走慢一点，再走慢点。他和他的身高差不了多少，从侧后方看，可以看到老师的睫毛和鼻梁。

他还会多看几眼老师的脖子、后背、腰臀和两条又长又直的腿。他的喉结滚动了一圈，只好转过头去看天。

经过一次又一次的排查，Bucky终于发现了，上次害自己在厕所里颤颤巍巍射出来的，大概就是Steve。

他又在稿纸上写，来个人告诉我，操他妈的，全年级就我一个omega吗？？？？！！！！

怕人看见，他把“omega”几个字涂成一团黑乎乎的东西。然后径直闭上眼往后一丢。

“东西丢进垃圾桶。”

Bucky一回头看见Steve，几乎吓得魂飞魄散：“老老老老老师，对不起！”该死的，他又遭了什么狗屎运，轻轻一丢就砸到了Steve身上？这下不知道他给Steve留下的印象又是个什么玩意儿了。反正加加减减不过如此。他硬着头皮跑过去，蹲下来，再站起身。

“······”

Steve抓着他的手，从纸张褶皱的罅隙中还能看见那个大写的“F”。因为他自己是刚毕业的学生，并不想管学生言语用词的文明程度，只不过鲸鱼落了网，鲑鱼上了钩，他也不好坐视不管，笑着问：“如果可以的话，你能告诉我你为什么生气吗？”

“······”

我想和你谈恋爱，非常想，但是不能。

他最后憋出一句：“课上我们学了······Macchiato在意大利语里，有‘烙印、标记’的意思，‘焦糖玛奇朵’，意思就是‘甜蜜的印记’。”


End file.
